Kingdom Hearts: The Flames of my Soul
by Hikaru Phantomhive
Summary: She already lost her heart once, what else is worse? Hikaru is devastated after the destruction of her home island and her best friend Lea, but hope resurfaces when a Nobody, Roxas, saves her and brings her to Castle Oblivion.
1. Disappearence

Hikaru: Hiyas people! Remember me? I was the Naruto world with my awesome friends Cloude and Yuki!!!

Lea: But now, she belongs in the Kingdom Hearts world!! Muahahahahaaaa!!

(Hikaru giggles as she starts squeezing his face) Kawaii~

(Cloude walks in and stares)

Hikaru: er……Hi Cloude!

(Continues staring)

Lea: Hey, no one stares at me or Hikaru like that!!!!!

Cloude: Ummm…..sure?

Lea: Gaaaaah!!! (Throws a flame at Cloude, and starts chasing her around the room)

(Hikaru watches in amusement, then snaps back) Cloude, do the disclaimer, will ya?

Cloude: Hikaru and Lea –_pant_- do not own Kingdom Hearts!!

Lea: And just to get the record straight, I am a BOY.

Cloude: No, you are?

Lea: Don't push it, lady. My head's burning with fire already.

Profiles

Name- Hikaru

Age- 18

B-day:- December 2

Hair- Long black and straight, slightly red

Eyes- Blood red

Favourite color- Black, red

Name-Lea

Age-20

B-day: Unknown

Hair-Extremely spiky, red

Eyes- Green

Chapter one: Disappearance

Hikaru jumps out of bed as she hears a loud BOOM!!! "What's that sound?"

She ran to the window and looked at the sky, then gasped.

"What is that?!"

A big, black hole was in the sky, slowly sucking everything away. As she looked quickly around the beach, she say Lea. Standing on the dock, facing the darkness.

"Lea!" She yelled as she ran out the house. "What's happening?!"

But then suddenly, a swarm of black creatures came after her. She tried to hit them, but couldn't. She ran to Lea, tripping and rushing as she went. "Lea, what's going on? What are you doing?!"

Lea turned around to face her, and she saw something glittering from his chest.

"The darkness...is here. My heart…it's…leaving…"

She watched in horror as a pink glittering heart slowly came out of his chest, and disappeared. Hikaru rushed to Lea, and caught him just in time.

"My heart…Please, find it…help…Hikaru…"

Lea's started to fade into the darkness. Hikaru screamed, "No, hang in there, I'll find it!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Lea!"

His body faded completely, and as she was about to give up, a dark portal appeared.

"I can help you, come with me." A black gloved hand stretched out in her direction.

Hikaru hesitated, but she took his hand. It was funny; there was a warm feeling. His presence was welcoming, as if they were already friends.

As she stepped through the portal, the sound of the chaos was drowned.

When they finally got to the end, it led to a big white castle. She looked at the boy, and yet, he seemed very familiar.

"Hi there. Name's Roxas. I'm a nobody from Organization XII."

Hikaru somehow felt more relaxed after he said that he was a nobody.

"Hello, Roxas. My name's Hikaru."

He had a confused look for a moment, and then relaxed. "Ah, yes. You don't know yet. Looks like I'll have to tell you. Come with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru: Whoa that was epic!

Lea: Hell yea!!!

Hikaru: It is time for us to part, dear viewers.

Lea: *Sniffles*

Cloude: ……and you call yourself a BOY…

Lea: HAGJADUAGDUKAGDUKAGUDAUIDGUKAGD!!!!!!

Hikaru: …say wha??

Cloude: Click the shiny beautiful review button, if you don't I'll sing supercalifragiclistpexpealidochus!

Lea: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Cloude: supercalifragiclistpexpealidochus! supercalifragiclistpexpealidochus! supercalifragiclistpexpealidochus!

Hikaru: See ya next time guys~^^


	2. Friendship

Hikaru: I'm baaack~

Cloude: When am I gonna be in the story?

Hikaru: LATER!

Lea: My heart! Gaaaaaaaahh! *Falls over*

Cloude: Stop being so dramatic! We need someone to do the disclaimer!

Hikaru: Drum roll, please.

-_Drum roll_-

Hikaru: Today, we will have….Darius!

Darius_: -Runs in right away- _Yaaaaaaaay_~OMG Ican'tbelieveIgotpickedI'msohappyaaaaaa!_

Lea:…….er…..who is this kid?

Darius: ! SHOWSOMERESPECT, REDHEADEDWEIRDO!

Cloude: OH MY #%&*^#%* STOP SHOUTING, INSOLENT MORTALS!

-_Darius and Cloude shout at each other-_

Hikaru: Someone do the goddamned disclaimer already!

Darius: !

Cloude: …..what?

Darius: ISAID, HIKARULEAANDCLOUDE-

_-Lea throws a flame at Darius, who gets hit into the wall, and looks at Lea shocked and tearfully-_

Lea and Hikaru: Stop shouting or we'll lock you up with Wulfy!

_-Darius cries in shock-_

Darius: Waaaaaaah I'm sowwy, I'm just too excited! Waaaaaa! H-Hikaru, Lea and C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cloude do not own Kingdom Hearts….

Hikaru: Finally…okay, now back to the story.

Chapter 2: Friendship

As Hikaru sat in the chair, the warmth of the fireplace wrapped around her, wiping away some of her tears, but not the pain. She looked up at Roxas.

"Hikaru, you're looking for Lea, aren't you."

Her eyes widened at the mention of his name. How did he know?

"Y-yea…but how..."

Roxas looked into her eyes, with a comforting yet serious expression.

"He has given in to the darkness. You know what that means."

Hikaru's heart jumped. If what he said was true, that means that Lea…

"He turned into a Heartless?" she managed to say, as she struggled while forcing back the tears.

Roxas nodded. "Yea. I'm certain he has a Nobody, too."

Hikaru hadn't felt that a tear had escaped from her left eye, and was slowly going down her cheek. Roxas wasn't surprised. He lifted up his hand and gently wiped it away. Hikaru looked into his eyes. Clear crystal blue, they were beautiful.

He smiled. "I can help you find them, but in order to do that, you'll have to join the Organization. Xemnas watches the members too easily, and you may even get some help from Axel and Xion."

He handed Hikaru a black cloak, just like his. "Your name will be Hixaruk now, every nobody in the Organization has an X in their name."

Hikaru smiled, happy that Roxas was going to help her. He smiled back. It was a nice, gentle, smile. He didn't seem like a Nobody at all.

Roxas and Hikaru walked up the white stairs, going to the west wing. Hikaru tried to look at everything at once, but there wasn't much to see. Everything was white.

After what seemed an hour, they went into a room. A spiky, red headed man was there, and a black, short haired girl next to him. The man grinned.

"New member, Roxas? I just love helping new members." He walked to Hikaru and ran a long finger up her chin, making her shiver. His presence was…familiar. His aura seemed to match Lea's, in fact, it was identical. Was he Lea's Nobody? Hikaru had no time to figure that out now. His grin widened when he saw her shiver.

"Name's Axel, and the girl over there is Xion, got it memorized?"

Hikaru couldn't help but think that he was kinda cute. His jokiness made her think of Lea.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts, and smiled at him. "My name is Hixaruk."

Xion came forward. "Nice to meet you, Hixaruk! What's your weapon and element? Mine and Roxas' is the Keyblade, and we use the element light. Axel has twin chakrams, and he uses fire.

Hikaru hesitated when she heard that Axel had fire, same as Lea, but she ignored it.

"I wield 3 spiked chains. I can manipulate shadows and darkness, and I have the copy ability, enabling me to use any weapon and element, including the keyblade." Hikaru lifted her hand, and one of her fingers transformed into a claw. "I'm also a shape shifter."

Axel ran a hand down his spikes. "Whoa, we got a shape shifting Nobody! Never even heard of that before!"

All of them laughed, Hikaru the hardest. She was used to it, but the way that Axel said it was hilarious!

Hikaru: Epic! I love Axel!

Lea: I love ya too, Hika ;)

Hikaru: hahahaha!

Cloude: That's all for now!

-_Hikaru's piggyback riding on Lea-_

Darius: hehehehehehehehe so cute together~!

_-Both Hikaru and Lea throw flames at him, Axel red and Hikaru Black-_

Darius: Aaaaaaaaaahhh! I'm soooooooooooorrrryy~~~~!

Cloude: Press the review button pwease ^^~!


	3. Meeting the organization

Lea: BOO!

Darius: EEEAAAAAAAAA! –_Faints-_

Hikaru: …..are you sure he's really a MAN?

Lea: That wasn't the reaction I expected, but AWESOME!

Cloude: I'm positive, but my head is screaming no.

Lea: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hikaru: Drum roll, please!

-_Drum roll-_

Cloude: And today we will have……Roxas?

-_He calmly walks in, then glances at Lea-_

Roxas: …..is that really Lea?

-_Lea keeps going with his manic laughter-_

Hikaru: Sorry Roxas! _–Hugs him-_

Roxas: Sigh….Hikaru, Cloude, and the weird one do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Cloude: Finally someone who does the disclaimer without making a fuss! I respect you, Roxas.

Roxas: …alright…

Cloude: -^.^-

-_Hikaru and Lea kick the fainted Darius around-_

Chapter 3: Meeting the organization

After a few minutes of talking, they made their way down to the meeting room to introduce Hikaru to the rest of the members. Hikaru was nervous; she knew everything about them already, but still. Axel gave her a pat on the head, and a nice, cute smile, to show that it was okay.

Hikaru looked down. _WHOA, these chairs are so high up. Lucky I'm not afraid of heights._

The silver haired man on the highest chair was the first to speak.

"So, you're Xikurah. I'm known as the leader of the in-between, Xemnas."

He gave a slight bow.

"Next to me is Xigbar, the Magic Bullet Shooter." He motioned towards a guy with an eye patch, and a thin ponytail. Xigbar gave her a wide grin.

"After that, there is Xaldin, Six Lances of the Whirlwind. Vexen, the Chilly Academic. And Lexaeus, the Silent Hero."

This time, she looked over at a 3 men, Xaldin and Vexen giving her a small smile, while Lexaeus was maintaining a normal yet respectful impression.

"And this is Zexion, Demyx; of course you know Axel, Roxas and Xion...."

He motioned to each member after saying their names.

"And well, our goal is to complete Kingdoms Hearts, so we may become beings, truly existing."

Hikaru looked over at Roxas, Axel, and then Xion. They didn't seem much like nobodies though.

Well, Xemnas went on and on, Hikaru tried to catch every word, even though she already knew everything. Being psychic was a very good thing indeed.

Alas, when he was done, they were sent back their dorms to sleep for the night. Hikaru shared the room with Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Demyx.

Hikaru sat on her bed, thinking to herself. Now that she was in the Organization, what would she do? How can Roxas help find Lea?

She didn't notice that Xion was sitting beside her, not until she spoke.

"Xikurah, are you okay?"

Hikaru looked up at her worried expression. These people sure were nice, they've only just met and she's treating her like a long time friend.

"Well, I've just been thinking about what happened. My friend Lea just gave into the darkness of his heart, and I watched it fly away. I couldn't do anything…" A tear slipped out of her eye, and slid down her cheek. "He told me to find his nobody, and his heartless...but how?"

Xion gave her a gentle hug, and smiled. "Well, nobodies always bear a similar resemblance to their original self. That's a clue for ya."

When she mentioned that, Hikaru's mind went straight for someone-Axel. He was everything Lea was except he was more….handsome.

Hikaru was saddened, but her moment was interrupted when she was thrown forwards as Axel grabbed her. "Watch out!"

The big glass window shattered onto the place where they just were. Xion stirred as Roxas let go of her and hurried to the window.

Hikaru uncovered her eyes, and Axel was shaking as he looked down at his arm. Hikaru gasped.

"Ah, damnit…" He bit his tongue to shake off the pain.

"No, wait, I can heal it." Hikaru closed her eyes and concentrated as she put her gloved hand to his wound, and the glass shard turned into a silvery substance that covered it, and the wound disappeared.

Axel looked at her in surprise. "Thanks, Xikurah." There was a little blushing moment, but it was again, interrupted as a roar was heard from outside the window. Roxas' oathkeeper and Xion's oblivion keyblade appeared. "Everyone, get out your weapons. Xemnas will want us to get this one alone."

Axels' appeared in flames, and Hikaru's snaked around her. They jump out the window, landing directing in front of…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloude: When? Whenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhen?

Hikaru: It will be yet, my friend. –_Smiles darkly-_

Lea: Click dat beautiful review button! Ain't it beautiful, Hika?

-_Turns from evil to cute-_ Yeeeuuup!


	4. True abilities

Hikaru: I'm back~~

Lea: And we finished a new chappy!!!

Cloude: Yaaaay ~~!!!!

Darius: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!! OMGICAN'TBELIEVEITTHEY'REALREADYDONE!!!!!

Lea: Here we go again…..disclaimer time!

Hikaru: Today is….Xion's turn!

-_Walks in-_

Xion: Cool! Okay, so Hikaru, Lea, and Cloude do not own Kingdom Hearts. Was that good?

Hikaru: Perfect!

Darius: Oh ppfffffffttttt….

_-Xion throws her keyblade at him, getting him by the shirt and pinning him to the wall-_

Darius: Ahhh….AHHHHH!!!!!!!HELP-

-_Lea aims a flame at him, silencing him-_

Cloude: Alright, on with the story!

Chapter 4: True abilities

……a giant Darkside heartless and swarms of shadow heartless around it.

Axel smirked as Demyx jumped from a tower and landed beside us.

"Superior said he wants us to take care of it!" Demyx said happily, as water burst from his hands, forming a giant blue Sitar.

Roxas lifted his keyblade. "Big one first! Let's go!"

Axel, Demyx, Xion, Roxas, and Hikaru rushed at the beast, their weapons ready. The heartless swiped at them, but they were too fast; with one swift motion, Axel and Hixaruk fired their weapons at the exact same time, knocking down the monster.

Demyx began to strum his guitar, and a sweet tune started to flow up, and everyone felt a jump of energy. Behind him, an army of water duplicates began to attack the shadow heartless.

Hikaru and Axel were still struggling keeping the giant heartless down while Roxas and Xion used combined attacks. But they were getting tired. Their grip started to weaken, and when it was weak enough….

BAM!!!!

The heartless twisted its body up, sending Axel and Hikaru flying backwards. Axel managed to catch Hikaru in mid air, and landed right on top of a heartless. He let her down gently, and she gave him a quick but cute smile, and he slightly blush. They brushed off themselves, and charged at the Darkside again. Xion and Roxas were turning to fight the swarms of pureblood heartless with Demyx, so Axel and Hikaru were on their own. Axel sliced at Darkside's arm, nearly taking the whole thing off. The monster angrily roared and slashed his other hand at Axel.

Behind him, a chakram lit with black fire shot and hit the heartless in the chest, sending it crashing backwards onto another swarm of shadows.

Hikaru jumped down beside Axel, her hair now a flaming red color, all spiked. The facial marks were unmistakable. She looked an awful lot like…..him. A female version.

"_Whoa, that is weird..." _thought Axel, looking up at her fiery eyes, gleaming with the same green color in his own.

Axel only had a moment to think, as he was helped up by a worn out Demyx. Hikaru combined her two black chakrams and made a fire based keyblade. Her eyes faded from the fiery green of Axel to the crystal blue in Roxas, though she still remained with red hair and facial marks under her eyes.

Everyone rushed at Darkside, each from different directions. Axel and Demyx sent balls of water and fire at it, making it cover its face. Roxas, Xion and Hikaru took this chance. They leaped into the air, and in one swift motion, sent three light beams from their keyblades, which pierced through the heartless' chest. Hikaru's beam lit on fire, adding to the damage. The heartless fell, and slowly, it faded into the dark sky. Everyone jumped back into the castle through the broken window.

Demyx sat of the bed. "Aaaahhh…what a battle! I don't like fighting, it takes so much energy."

Everyone was looking at Hikaru curiously. Since everyone was thinking about the exact same question, Axel spoke. "Why do you look so much like...me?"

Hikaru laughed. "I told you I could copy abilities, yea? Well, when I do, my appearance also changes to match that person."

Xion sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, I thought we might have been stuck with another Axel."

Roxas, Demyx, and Hikaru grinned. Axel nudged Xion. "Hey, you're not all perfecto yourself!"

Everyone laughed. It felt so nice to be with such a great group of friends.

After the laughter had died down, Demyx turned to Hikaru.

"How are ya gonna get outta that appearance now?"

Hikaru sighed. "Well, I can copy someone's appearance whenever I want…but to change back….it takes all my energy."

Hikaru closed her eyes, and put a finger to Axel's chest. They started glowing fiery red, and Axel closed his eyes. The glow left Hikaru and went in Axel, and he felt a warm, tickling sensation go up his back.

He opened his eyes, feeling rather happier for some reason. He looked over at Hikaru, also with her eyes open, but only slightly. She staggered, and then fell backwards. Axel caught her in his arms, and her eyes were once again, closed. She looked very innocent, and he was surprised to notice, that in the process of transforming back, a tear had somehow slipped from under her eye. He wiped it away, and placed her gently onto her bed.

"Aw, Hixaruk looks so cute!" exclaimed Demyx.

Axel slowly put the covers over her, and turned to the rest of the people.

"Alright, bed time. Break it up."

Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Demyx quietly got into their beds. Axel, being right next to the window, stared into the night sky, and then at Hikaru, who was in the bed next to his. He smiled and thought,

"_Long days, new member, awesome battles…I'm liking it more and more..."_

__


	5. READ THIS PWEASE

This story is being rewritten due to the fact that I am currently unsatisfied with the story so far, it's too similar to the thousands of other ones...SO! I'm going to restart this, though with the same characters.


End file.
